A large number of insoles of different kinds are commercially available for different purposes, such as cushioning to increase the comfort, support of the foot during walking or sports activities, damping of shock during sports activities and for massaging effects.
Especially for the damping of shocks and for a massaging effect, fluid filled insoles are well-known, for example from International patent applications WO 97/03583, WO 00/24283, WO 01/08523, and WO 02/28216 by Vindriis.
Though a number of different aspects have generally been addressed in the improvement of insoles, still needs exist for improvements of insoles, especially in connection with sports shoes as a steady better performance of athletes is highly demanded.